El club de los cinco - Akatsuki -
by Hunab Ku
Summary: Cinco universitarios, cada uno representando uno de los distintos clichés de jovenes adultos que, a medida que pasan juntos un sábado castigados en detención, descubren que cada uno de ellos es más profundo que su respectivo estereotipo.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

La siguiente historia es basada en la famosa pelicula clasica adolescente de 1985 "El club de los cinco", "El club del almuerzo" o "The breakfast club".

Notas de autor: En este fic, los protagonistas (Akatsuki) son jovenes universitarios. Tienen entre 18-25 años, cada personaje de Akatsuki tendra un papel completamente a "El club de los cinco" . Para estar adelantado a este long-fic se recomienda ver su version alternativa (tambien otro fanfic mio, que igual esta en progreso), de nombre; "El club de los cinco - 12 de Konoha -". De igual forma los invito a leer mis otros fics; "Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas", "El magode Oz - version Equipo 7 -", "El magode Oz - version Akatsuki -" y "Alma Plateada". Los dias, horas y fechas son ficticias, por si no coinciden. Sin mas aqui el fic. ;D

**Akatsuki **

_Prologo:_

_Cinco alubnos de Akatsuki (una universidad), en la ciudad del Fuego, pasan el sabado 24 de febrero castigados limpiando Konoha Gakuen. Cinco estudiantes que al principio no tienen nada en comun. Al comenzar el castigo se les ordena no tomar nada de la propiedad a menos que sea para limpiar o hablar a los alubnos de Konoha Gakuen que igual se encuntren ahi.. Todo esto supervisado por un Akatsuki graduado que ahora es profesor. Ellos tienen que permanecer allí por un período de ocho horas con cincuenta y cuatro minutos (de 7:06 am a 4 pm). Se les asigna la redacción un ensayo no menor de 1000 palabras en el que cada estudiante debe escribir sobre lo que él o ella cree que son. Su supervisor los deja sin supervisión durante la gran mayoría del tiempo que dura el castigo, buscandolos sólo de vez en cuando para ver cómo están. A medida que pasan las horas, cada uno empieza a hablar y las relaciones entre ellos se abren. _

_Los castigados pasan las horas en una variedad de maneras e incluso fumando Marihuana_, _silbando, dibujando, divagando, o sólo durmiendo. Poco a poco se abren el uno al otro y revelan sus secretos íntimos, empezando por los motivos de sus propios castigos. De esta manera descubren que todos ellos tienen relaciones problemáticas en su nueva vida como adultos. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas amistades en desarrollo en esas horas de castigo, los estudiantes piensan que una vez terminada la reclusión, volverán a sus vidas habituales y que los vínculos que han creado durante el castigo no trascenderán más allá de ese sábado y esa preparatoria._

_Los protagonistas de esta historia seran cinco jovenes adultos, cada uno presentando clasicas personalidades, que en este caso seran:_

_**El emo:**__ Clasico joven con problemas de auntoestima._

_**El genio: **__Prodigio de apellido prestigioso y actitud neutra._

_**La artista: **__Una mujer de mente abierta, admiradora de lo que la rodea._

_**El religioso:**__ Un hombre sobervio de mente cerrada._

_**El afeminadol: **__Un joven metrosexual de atraccion sexual dudosa._

_Osea; Akatsuki._

_._

_._

_._

Espero comentarios, sino no seguire el fic. XD es broma, pero si espero comentarios. Me gustaria que antes de subir el nuevo capitulo me respondieran; ¿quienes creen que seran cada quien, si se supone son cinco de los 10 Akatsukis?

Hasta luego, tengan un bello dia. u


	2. El religioso

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenece.

.

.

**Akatsuki**

_**"El religioso"**_

Jueves 22 febrero...

06:00 am.

Como siempre llevaba sus negros pantalones, camisa negra de mangas largas, zapatos negros, chaleco elegante de traje (no se como se llamen XD pero me entienden) color rojo, y su signo de la universidad Akatsuki en su corbata. _Linda preparatoria _penso, caminaba por los pasillos de Konoha a encontrarse con quien lo guiaria. Una mujer mayor pero atractiva se acerco a el, vestia como secretaria y curiosamente cargaba un cerdo.

-Oh. Hola, buenos dias, llameme solo Shizune. Sigame.-comenzo a caminar.

-¿Como supo que soy representante de Akatsuki? -pregunto el Akatsuki "religioso".

-Por tu uniforme tontito.-dijo sonriente.

-Claro.-rio tontamente mientras le seguia.

* * *

-Y dime lindura, ¿que hace alguien con tan lindas piernas trabajando como secretaria? -interrumpio el Akatsuki "religioso".

-De hecho no trabajo aqui, solo vine a hacer unos pedidos. Y no soy lindura soy Shizune.-dijo sonriente la mujer- Bien. Esta es la entrada que vigilaras; deberas revisar a los alumnos de pies a cabeza, tambien sus mochilas, maletas o bolsas. Los pasaras por estos detectores de metales, de igual forma los revisaras manualmente con este detector de metales de mano. Pediras todo amablemente claro.

-¿Pedir que?

-Que te enseñen sus cosas y persona para la prueba. Continuo; cada alumno debera pasar y registrarse en estos papeles que te deje en esta mesita. ¡Oh! lo olvidaba, revisaras sus bocas tambien, no queremos tramposos.-rie- Si alguien se niega a una sola prueba, llama a el orientador social, puede que el alumno en cuestion tenga una buena excusa aceptable, si algun alumno causa problemas graves o arma una escena, aqui mismo te acompañaran un par de alumnos del club de Karate para ayudarte. Pero eso si, no queremos ningun herido.-finalizo sonriente.

_Que agradable..._penso.-Y, ¿por que tanta seguridad, o es asi siempre?

-La verdad... hubo un incidente con un alumno hace apenas unos dias esta misma semana. No quieren que se repita.-dijo esta ves con un semblante triste, que cambio rapidamente a una sonrisa- Pero bueno, no tengo permitido hablar de mas. ¡Siete en punto!¡Hasta luego!-decia mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Ah!¡Hasta luego!

-¡Suerte!-le dijo ya lejos de espaldas, con una mano alzada.

Una ves ya solo...

-Buenos dias señor... ¿usted hara la revision de hoy?-pregunto una joven de extravagante cabello rosa.

-Ah. Claro, escribe tu nombre aqui por favor...-le extendio una hoja, que despues le regreso- ¡Vaya nombre si que te va! Pasa al detector porfavor, deja tu bolso ahi, estira brazos y piernas... bien... todo bien, exelente.-dijo con una sonrisa sincera- Deverias estar orgullosa.

-¿Por que?

-Por ser la primera.- rio.-Ademas... ¡me encanta como te vistes!

-¿Ah?

-Hoy en dia las chicas usan la falda demasiada corta, pero veo que tu no.-revolvio su cabello.-Puedes irte,hasta pronto.

-¡Gracias!¡Hasta pronto!-se despidio sonriente la chica.

-Vaya, eso si es una chica... ¡no las p*tas de hoy en dia!

-Am, ¿señor, ya nos revisara?-preguntaron un grupo de alumnos en espera haciendo cola.

-¡Oh, claro disculpen!

El Akatsuki "religoso", seguia revisando alumnos hasta que...

-¡Señor Akatsuki, venga pronto!-grito un alumno de afuera.

-¡Que no me digan señor!¡No soy tan viejo!¡Espera que!-se levanto rapido cayendole el veinte (expresion mexicana, es como decir "dandose cuenta" o comprender algo).

Siguiendo al alumno que lo llamo, salio al estacionamiento donde vio que casi atropellan a un chico de no ser que se quito rapido.

-¡Mierda!¡Ey tu!¡¿Estas bien?!-dijo el Akatsuki corriendo al chico.

-Claro no se preocupe señor.-contesto mientras se levantada y sacudia.

-¡Que no me dig-olvidenlo! Dime:¿que paso?

-Una chica ell-

-Si te comprendo , problemas de amor eh mira tu solo deb-

-¡No! Es mi compañera de clases y equipo. Al parecer no quiso entrar, trate de hablarle y se fue.

-Ya veo, ¿cual es su nombre?

* * *

-Muy bien Kakuzu, este es el centro comercial donde anunciaron el Gucci, que el alumno Shino menciono, que menciono su compañera, que mencio al parecer esta otra alumna Shion, que menciono Kurenai que tambien falto, que menciono una pagina en internet, que menciono una revista, que menciono un-

-¡Ya entendi!-dijo Kakuzu, un hombre que vestia igual a el, de largo cabello negro y marcas por todo el cuerpo.

-Bien, busquemos ese-¡ahi estan!¡Andando!¡Aposte a que esta ves no me despedirian del trabajo!

-¡Y yo aposte a que la noquearias!

-¡No la noqueare, es menor de edad!

-¡Mas te vale que lo hagas no perdere mi dinero por tu culpa de nuevo!

-¡Tu y tu dinero!¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mi!¡Egoista!

-¡Quieres callarte, pareces vieja fregada de cuarenta años!

-¡Ah, entonces es porque estoy viejo!¡¿Por que todos me dicen viejo?!

-¡Solo quiero ir por esa chica, para ir por mi dinero!

-¡Avaricia!¡Eso no es de Kami!

-¡Tu no eres de Kami!¡Y deja de seguirme, debiste separarte hace como quince locales!

-¡De acuerdo me voy!¡Pero que consta!¡Yo corte esta relacion...no tu!

-¡Ya vete caraj*!

-¡Put*!-grito "el religioso" mientras se iba.

Pasado un rato el Akatsuki "religioso" hallo a las chicas. Desde atras de un poste las observava, podia oir su conversacion.

_-Pense que habias dicho que habia fila Shion._

_-Si lo habia, no se que paso en la mañana que me avisaron y vine, estaba lleno..._

_-A parte el bolso sigue ahi._

_-Preguntemos._

Al entrar las chicas al lugar, el Akatsuki llamo a su compañero.

-Kakaroto, las esferas estan en la panza.-susurro a su radio.

-_¿Que?_

-Que, L esta en la Death note.

-_¿Que?_

_-_Que, Luffy le agarro las naranjas a Nami.

-_¿Pero que?_

_-_Que, Natsu comio carbon.

-_¿Oye ya-_

_-_Que, Asuna cacho a Kirito con su hermana.

-_¡¿Que?!__  
_

_-_Que los titanes pasaron la baberra.

-_¡Oye ya dej-_

-Que Yuki corto con Yuno.

-...

-¿Me oyes? Que Ichigo al fin se aprovecho de Orihime.

-...

-¿Hola?-alguien tienta al "religioso" por su espalda.-Esperese señor no ve que intento comunicarme con alguien...¿hola?¿Kakuzu?¿Sigues ahi?¿Donde est-

-Soy yo imbecil, estoy detras tuyo!

-¡Ya era hora, como te tardas en contestar mis simples frases clave!

-...

Kakuzu frente al "religioso", le avienta su radio a la cara, cayendo el pobre al suelo con el radio pegado a su rostro.

-Ya se fueron, debiste dejar tus tontas claves y decirmelo claramente.

-¡No me culpes por tus p*ndejadas!

-Como sea corramos, los que se quedaron afuera esperando dicen que ellas ya salieron, y se dirijen a su auto.

-¡Yo corro cuando yo quiera!¡Tu no me mandas!

-¡¿Y por que corres?!

El Akatsuki "religioso" miro sus piernas y en efecto corria como alma que la lleva el diablo.

-¡Mierda!¡¿Como lo haces?!¡Siempre termino haciendote caso en todo, como un perro a su amo!

-Calla, ahi estan, el Beatle amarillo...¡Ja!Clasico de Beatles.

-¡Rayos esta abriendo el auto!

-¡Has algorapido!

-¡¿Yo por que?!

-¡Porque si, ahora ve!

Ambos hacian una batalla de miradas, ¡rayos! Kakuzu gano...

-¡Mierda!-grito "el religioso".

-¡Tu puedes!¡Atrapala!

-¡Voyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!¡AHHHHHHHHH!-gritaba exageradamente mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, y ese par de chicas adolescentes ni cuenta se daban por estar peleando igual entre ellas.

-¡Hmp!A ver quien te lleva.-le dijo una a la otra.

-¡¿Que?!-se quejo igual la otra

-¡Adio-no pudo terminar, pues el Akatsuki "religioso", la noqueo, llevandosela con el, arrastrandose por el suelo a cinco metros del Beatle.

-¡Hasta que te encontre!¡Llevo rato buscandote! -le dijo a la chica una vez dejadode arrastrarse, y comenzaban a forcejear.

-¡De que hablas loco quitate! -se quejabo ella

-¡Por todos los cielos!¡¿Que indesente te vistes?!¡Deveria darte verguenza!

* * *

-Me averguenzas.

La chica era regañada por un joven, quien le clavaba su penetrante mirada. Ambos adultos presentes; Kurenai la dulce maestra con quien tenia su primera clase esa chica rebelde, y el Akatsuki "religioso", quien la regreso del centro comercial, veian curiosos como un joven de su misma edad la regañaba, haciendola sentir miserable sin siquiera usar palabras antisonantes. Kurenai con preocupacion, el con burla.

-Tecnicamente somos familia. Te pavoneas por la escuela con esa falda tan corta y ahora faltas a clases. Si fueras cualquier otra, ni notaba tu existencia. ¿Eres conciente de la situacion en que me pones, a mi, a toda la familia? -la regañaba el joven pero sin levantar la voz, oyendose aun asi amenasante- No, claro que no. Tu no eres conciente de nada.

-Vamos no seas tan rudo, tu tambien eres adolescente, solo tienen 17, no me interesa como vistan mis estudiantes mientras estudien, pero no permitire que falten a clases.-hablo Kurenai.

-Estoy deacuerdo...-hablo en pose pensante el Akatsuki- ¡Pereces una zorra vestida asi!

-Tu callate, te encargaron revisar la entrada, y eso cuenta a los estudiantes.-hablo esta vez el joven- Un dia, solo te encargaron cuidar la entrada de la escuela un dia por una hora, y ni eso pudiste hacer. Tus superiores se enteraran de tu incompetencia.

-¡Pero quien te crees! -el Akatsuki se molesto, mientras Kurenai se apresuraba a sostenerlo- ¡Sueltame!¡Le partire la cara a este niño bonito!

-Y tu, -señalo el joven, ignorando completamente al hombre, a "la princesa"- ¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?

-¡Hmp!Era un asunto de vida o muerte.

* * *

-Hidan -hablo un hombre de voz y mirada penetrante.

-¡¿Que?!-contesto a mala manera el Akatsuki "religioso".

-Este joven de Konoha Gakuen y su familia piden un castigo para ti por "noquear" a la chica. Se que hiciste tu trabajo bien, pero es una familia de apellido. Lo siento.

-¡Malditos mocosos!

-Puedes retirarte...

-Gracias, y siento causarte estos problemas Akasuna.

Saliendo de las oficinas de la Universidad Akatsuki, Hidan "el religioso", se hallo con su compañero.

-¿De que c*arajos te ries Kakuzu?

-Yo no me rio, sonrio que es diferente. Gracias a ti consegui mi dinero.

-¡Callate que me molestaste toda la mañana! Si no me huebieras insinuado lo de noquear talvez no lo habria echo.

-¡Hidan!-lo llamo alguien a sus espaldas, Kakuzu y Hidan voltearon.

-Ay, tu de nuevo no...

**Capitulo 1: El religioso**

**Akatsuki**

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. El emo

Ni Naruto ni El club de los cinco me pertenecen.

.

.

**Akatsuki**

_**"El emo"**_

Martes 20 de febrero

05:00 a.m.

-Ayer, como ya sabras, hubo un accidente en Konoha Gakuen, el director pidio que nos hicieramos responsables por los daños. Por eso te llame tan temprano, disculpame si interrumpi tus estudios. Establecieron un equipo de seguridad. En lo que resta del año varios de nuestros estudiantes iran a ser parte de ese equipo de seguridad. Ayer los maestros y yo nos pasamos haciendo el horario, seras el pimero en ir. Aqui tienes lo que necesitas.-explicaba uno de los maestros de Akatsuki, extendiendo unas papeletas a su alumno.

El joven, "el emo" al tomarlas dudo revisandolas,-Pero, Sasori-sama,-el mencionado le mira con un "mande"-No es peligroso, me refiero... Akatsuki y Konoha son rivales...-dice el chico con inseguridad.

-Exacto.-dice Sasori.-Por eso ayudaremos, hay que hacer las pases.

-Pero intentaron hacer las pases ayer, y ocurrio lo de la explosion...

Suspira Sasori,-Lo se, lo se, per-

-¿Y por que envia a alguien tan debil como yo?-interrumpe "el emo" a su superior con miedo, el cual sonrie tiernamente.

-Porque quiero que hables con el alumno de Konoha Gakuen que cauzo la explosion. Confio en que lo haras entrar en razon, a abrirse y decirnos su problema.

-Mmm...-duda "el emo"-No lo se, ire solo y yo... y yo... n-n-no

Sasori se levanta de su asiento, se acerca al chico dando la vuelta a su escritorio y lo toma de los hombros.-Oye... No todas las personas son malas en este mundo, debes salir,-lo guia a la salida de su oficina,-... y arriesgarte un poco.

Asi una vez fuera de la oficina de Sasori, "el emo" suspira con resignacion.

-De acuerdo...

-Asi se habla.-lo felicita Sasori entrando en su oficina dejando atras a su alumno,-Por cierto... No le digas a los demas la causa del accidente, no quiero que mas universitarios se asusten por niños de preparatoria.-termina entrando en su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"El emo", solo se queda parado en el pasillo de Akatsuki (la universidad), con su cabeza agachada y todos a su alrededor emujandolo por los hombros al pasar.

-Espero que en Konoha no me noten como aqui...

* * *

-¡Hola! Soy Shizune.-dice alegremente una mujer vestida de secretaria con, extrañamente, un cerdo cargando.

En la entrada de Konoha se encontraba "el emo" vestido con su uniforme Akatsuki: pantalon negro, camisa negra de mangas largas, zapatos negros, chaleco rojo de traje y su corbata con signos de Akaysuki.

-Hola...-dice "el emo" en un susurro completamente embelesado, volviendo en uno... dos... tres...-¡Ah!¡P-p-perdon!¡Buenos dias!¡Soy-

-Se quien eres,-te interrumpe sonriente-Debe ser un honor ser el primero en hacer las pases entre Konoha y Akatsuki.

-¡Ah!... Mmm, ¡si! Eso creo.-contesta "el emo" sonrojado con una leve sonrisa, la cual le devuelve Shizune y el se sonroja mas.

-Bueno mira,-hablo Shizune señalando los aparatos que se encontraban en la puerta de entrada.-Deberas reisar a los alumnos de pies a cabeza, tambien su equipamiento escolar. Hazlos pasar por este detector de metales, luego revisalos manualmente con este otro detector de metales, vez es de bolsillo.-rio ella tomando el detector pequeño, "el emo" tambien rio sonrojado.

_Es cierto, no todos son tan malos. Sasori-sama tenia razon, _penso "el emo" con emocion.

-Tambien reviza toda su persona,-continuo ella-que te muestren hasta sus bocas.-volvio a reir y "el emo" volvio a sonrojarse.-Igual, deben llenar estos papeles que te deje aqui,-señala una mesa a lado del detector.-Si necesitas ayuda, llama al orientador. De todas formas vendran dos integrantes del club de karate a apoyarte, esperalos. ¡Hasta pronto!

-Oh, ah. ¡Espere!-grito "el emo", mas Shizune ya se habia ido.-¡Gracias!

"El emo", se puso a revisar los papeles que Sasori y Shizune le habian dado, mientras esperaba a los chicos del club de karate. Faltaba una hora para las siete, hora en que los alumnos empezaban a llegar.

Estaba tan centrado en los papeles que leia, que no se dio cuenta del gran bulto negro frente a el. Lentamente alzo la vista. Su trizte mirada se encontro con la trizte mirada de una chica, una chica con un enorme sueter negro. Parecia de hombre, ella era muy delgada y baja, nadaba en ese sueter.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto ella en un susurro mientras hundia su rostro en su sueter.

-S-s-soy de Aka-akatsuki...-maldice el su tartamudeo en sus adentros, ella le mira con ternura y el se sonroja,-... la universidad.

-Ya veo... es por lo del chico en el salon de arte, ¿no?-dice ella sin mucha importancia.

-... ¿Como lo sabes?-pregunta "el emo" con suma curiosidad, sin miedo a expresarla.

-...-Ella solo sonrie melancolicamente, doblando su cabeza a un lado, encogiendo los hombros.

Es como si se viera en un espejo, esa chica era igual a el. Entonces penso...

-¿Que haces tan temprano en la escuela?-pregunto "el emo"-Falta como una hora para la entrada. ¿Eres del club de karate?

-¿Te parece que hago karate?-dijo ella apaticamete.

El la recorre con la mirada, de piez a cabeza. Al llegar a su rostro e que ella esta sonrojada y con la mirada desviada, el se sonroja tambien y desvia la mirada igual, dandose cuenta de lo que hacia.

-No lo se.-contesta el sincero, pues el no sabe de sociedad o modas.

Y un largo silencio de minutos, miradas desviadas y sonrojos pasa. Entonces ella habla:

-¿No me revisaras?

El se sorprende abriendo los ojos como platos y poniendose rojo como tomate.-¡¿P-p-por que l-lo dices-ces?!

-Eso...-ella señala las cosas tras el.-... son detectores. Tienes bandejas para depositar objetos, papeletas y estamos en plena entrada principal.

A el le dieron ganas de tirarse por un puente, otra vez. Era cierto, que despistado, vino a eso. Sentia mucha verguenza.

-Lo siento... tienes razon.-carraspea y ella suelta una risita que lo hace sonrojar de nuevo.-Pasa.

Despues de revisarla, y sonrojarse hasta sentir que se desmayaria cada vez que tocaba a la chica, a pesar de que lo unico que le toco fue la mano y por error, ella volvio a salir. Esa chica, o mejor dicho, esa niña, al terminar su revision se volvio a salir de la escuela, sentandose en el auto/carro de algun maestro, se puso a dibujar en un cuaderno viejo.

* * *

Ya eran las siete, los alumnos iban y venian. "El emo" se percato de que dos chicos lo veian mucho, _"El club de karate" _penso. Venian hacia el, uno era gordo y el otro era... muy guapo, segun "el emo". Al llegar a el, el ambiente empezo a ponerse tenso.

-Buenos dias Akatsuki-senpai.-saludo alegremente el niño gordito al Akatsuki, obviamente.

-Buenos dias.-dijo el Akatsuki con tono y expresion insegura.

-Mi nombre es Choji Akimichi y el es mi compañero,-dijo refiriendose al chico a su lado.-su nombre es-

-¿Como es que un Akatsuki se atreve a venir a Konoha?-pregunta el otro chico con desprecio notorio.

El Akatsuki, "el emo" claro, lo vio con sorpresa.-Y-y-yo... v-vi-vine a..a..a

El chico lo ve con odio creciendo en sus ojos, y "el emo" teme porque algo pase. Choji ya se a ido corriendo mientras grita el nombre de un tal Azuma-sensei, pues Choji, el chico y "el emo", saben perfectamente lo que pasara ahora. Su mirada lo dice todo.

Ese chico, ahora apodado "cubito de hielo" por el Akatsuki "emo", mentalmente claro, lo ha golpeado. Fue a puño cerrado y en la cara del pobre "emo". Y su debil cuerpo cae al suelo. El "cubo de hielo" lo mira desde arriba con sorna y desprecio.

-¡Perece que un Akatsuki ha venido a Konoha!-dice alzando la voz, no tardo en hacerce un circulo a alrededor.

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-aclaman todos.

-Vamos levantate.-le ordena el "cubo de hielo" al "emo".

-N-n-no qui-qui-quiero pelear...-suplica "el emo" desde el suelo.

El Akatsuki tiene miedo, mucho miedo, el "cubo de hielo" por su parte parece sentir lo contrario. Definitivamente esto es lo que temia. El "cubo de hielo" se acerca, rompiendo por completo el espacio personal del Akatsuki, a su rostro, sus narices casi chocan. El de Konoha tiene una mirada fiera, el de Akatsuki tiene una mirada vidriosa, quiere llorar, normalmente es al reves, Akatsuki es salvaje y Konoha pacifica.

-Llevemoslo al baño.-ordena el "cubo de hielo" y un grupo de chicos le obedecen, un par de chicos toman al Akatsuki y otros solo van detras haciendo porras, mientras el guia. El Akatsuki ni intenta safarse, tiene tanto miedo que se ha orinado, y nadie lo ha notado.

Al llegar al baño de hombres, rapidamente se dirigen a un cubiculo. Patean su puerta y se deja a la vista el inodoro de este. Todos sueltan aullidos burlones, y el "cubo de hielo" hace que sienten al Akatsuki en el inodoro... bajandole los pantalones con todo y su ropa interior, ante las miradas burlonas de todos.

-Debes tener muchas bolas para venir aqui.-dices serio el "cubo de hielo" viendo al Akatsuki a los ojos, ojos aterrados por el,-Traigan la cinta adesiva.-ordena.

Y asi lo hacen, siempre obedecen, y el Akatsuki "emo" creia no tener vida propia, que risa. Y sin aguantar risas se la entregan bufones. Toma la cinta, decidido, un par de compañeros le ayudan a estirarla, y hace que envuelvan su sexo en ese sucio inodoro. Lo peor es que no tiene ropa en la parte baja de su cuerpo, pues mando que se la quitaran. Sus organos sexuales; su pene y sus testiculos estan completamente expuestos a la cinta adesiva.

Y todos los de Konoha rien. Y el Akatsuki llora con mucho dolor, que verguenza.

* * *

El Akatsuki "emo", arremanga sus mangas y ve sus delgados brazos. Aquel filo esta helado, danza atrayente haciendo circulos en sus muñecas...

Y presiona...

Y atravieza...

Y entra plateado oxidado...

Y sale rojo brillante...

Y corta...

Y duele...

Y llora...

Y grita...

Y patea...

Y la puerta se abre...

Y la luz enceguece...

-Nagato...

El Akatsuki "emo" alza la vista al oir su nombre.

-Oh... hola Yahiko...-susurra "el emo", o mejor dicho Nagato, apenas audible.

-¿Que haces en el cuarto del conserje? Sasori-sama te ha estado buscando, llamaron de Konoha. ¿Que sucedio?-hablo Yahiko, quien vestia igual el uniforme de Akatsuki.

Al agacharse a la altura de Nagato, Yahiko lo noto mas palido. Parecia ausente, tento sus mejillas. _"Esta helado" _penso Yahiko, Nagato ni se inmutaba al contacto. Alzo el cabello rojizo de su compañero sobre su frente para revisarlo mejor, su mirada violeta estaba completamente perdida, ni si quiera lo miraba.

-Nagato, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estas enfermo?-Yahiko empezaba a preocuparse su amigo no respondia,-¿Estas dormido? Hey, despierta. No te duermas, Sasori-sama te llama.-lo zarandeo levemente.

Y lo sintio, tibio y semi-liquido. Ante la mirada aterrada de Yahiko, Nagato se habia cortado las venas con una navaja.

-¡Nagato!-grtio aterrado Yahiko, y lo tomo en su brazos cargandolo, tipo novia.

Velozmente corria por los pasillos de Akatsuki, no le quedaba mucho tiempo a su amigo. Salio de la universidad, tropezo en pleno estacionamiento cayendo dolorosamente de rodillas por el peso extra, aun asi, no solto a su amigo. Se levanto duramente, apretando los dientes, con el sudor resbalando por su frente y los ojos rojos de querer llorar. Llego a su auto, recosto suave y delicadamente a su amigo en el asiento trasero. Salto al asiento del conductor y arranco.

No le importo pasar el limite, pasar altos, cemaforos rojos, y mucho menos le importo pasar sobre la banqueta en mas de una ocasion.

-Todo estara bien Nagato, no te preocupes. Estaras bien.-le decia Yahiko a su amigo, el sabia que en algun lugar lo escucharia.-Ya vamos a llegar al hospital.-empezo a hablar con una gran sonrisa mientras lloraba sin ningun temor.-Le dire a Sasori-sama que te perdiste en los pasillos de Konoha, asi, con esa excusa tal vez no te regañe por llegar tarde. Despues, cuando salgamos del hospital, iremos por tu helado favorito y nos colaremos a la clase de esa chica peli-azul que hace origami, como siempre.-rie con pesar sin parar de llorar,-No te duermas, ¡por favor! Cuando todo termine puedes dormirte. ¡Pero no ahora! Todo estara bien, estaras bien...

En ningun momento dejo de conducir.

En ningun momento dejo de mirar por el retrovisor.

En ningun momento dejo dormir a su amigo.

En ningun momento dejo de sonreir.

**Capitulo 2: El emo**

**Akatsuki**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
